PDKT! SUMMER! Kedatangan Makhluk Jahanam
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Yuuya bersumpah kala itu ia melihat seringaian iblis beserta suara tawanya. Mimpi buruknya yang selama ini menghilang, muncul kembali. PDKT! Edisi Musim Panas


"GYAAAAAHH!"

Yuuya berlari-lari keluar dari kamarnya dengan panik, buru-buru turun dari lantai dua ke lantai satu dengan berpegangan pada tiang.

"Ma, ada apa?" tanya Yuuya cemas plus panik.

Lalu menyesal.

Dahi Yuuya berkerut. Alisnya menukik. Youko tampak berbunga-bunga, pertanda tidak baik. Sangat tidak baik.

"Yuuyaaaaaa~ akhirnya! Akhirnya! Akhirnyaaaa!" Youko berputar-putar di tempat menyerupai angsa.

"Ma ...?" panggil Yuuya heran dan was-was.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Yuushou muncul memasuki dapur.

"Oh! Suamiku! Berbahagialah! Akhirnya hari ini datang juga!" Seru Youko gembira.

Yuuya dan Yuushou saling berpandangan tidak mengerti.

"Uh! Kalian ini bagaimana, sih? Oh, iya, baru aku yang dikabari. Ehem!" Youko berdehem pelan dan memasang wajah serius.

Yuushou dan Yuuya kembali menatapnya.

Youko tersenyum sumringah penuh keceriaan yang berlebihan. "Bergembiralah kalian berdua. Terutama kamu, Yuuya. Karena hari ini ..., 'kakak'mu pulang."

Dua reaksi berbeda dari kepala keluarga Sakaki dan putranya.

Yuushou tampak ikut senang. Senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Sedangkan Yuuya, nampak berbanding terbalik. Wajahnya memucat ngeri, merasakan banyak sekali firasat buruk yang kuat.

"Dia datang karena libur musim panas! Oh! Astaga! Betapa aku sudah sangat merindukannya! Kita harus menjemputnya di bandara!"

Yuuya hanya mendengar sepihak perkataan ibunya.

Mimpi buruknya yang selama ini menghilang, muncul kembali.

* * *

 _ **Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Friend-Ship, semi-Romance, Humor.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, AU, OOC, fluffy, Sho-Ai.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Jeng! Jeng! Akhirnya Zarc muncul juga di PDKT! Series~**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! SUMMER! Kedatangan Makhluk Jahanam**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Yuuya berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kursi cafe. Berulang kali anak itu mengucapkan doa agar apa yang sedang ditunggu tidak jadi datang atau jikalau bisa sekalian pesawatnya amblas _nyangkut_ di gunung.

Youko menonton jengah putranya yang tidak bisa diam dari tadi. Yuushou cuma tertawa melihatnya.

Hari ini, keluarga Sakaki tengah menunggu di bandara Maiami. Berdasarkan permintaan seseorang yang mereka tunggu, keluarga Sakaki menunggu di depan cafe di depan bandara. Kebetulan menyediakan meja dan kursi di luar cafe. Pas sekali hari cerah, tidak terganggu oleh hujan.

Beda dengan Yuuya yang semenjak bangun dari tidur sudah berdoa yang buruk-buruk akan terjadi. Maiami City dilanda gempa, ada mendadak ada taufan, kalau perlu diberi bonus halilintar yang menyambar-nyambar.

"Yuuya, diamlah. Berhenti mondar-mandir begitu," tegur Youko.

Yuuya tak peduli, masih betah memohon pada Yang Maha Kuasa agar doanya dikabulkan. Berjanji jadi anak baik dan penurut, asal doanya terkabul.

Yuushou tersenyum geli. "Yuuya, berhenti. Memang kenapa kalau dia datang? Dia kakakmu, lho. Seharusnya kamu senang."

"Tidak akan pernah!" Sahut Yuuya lantang.

Kakak?

Garis bawahi, **kakak**.

Yuuya punya kakak? Bukannya Yuuya itu anak tunggal?

"Oh! Lihat! Itu dia pesawatnya!" Youko berseru nyaring sambil menunjuk ke arah bandara di mana pesawat berlogo naga putih bermata biru tengah mendarat di landasan.

"Oh, Tuhan! Semoga tidak ada di dalam pesawatnya! Hamba mohon padamu, ya, Dewa! Janganlah Engkau pertemukan hambamu dengan makhluk jahanam itu!" Yuuya makin gencar sembah sujud di tanah.

"Ah, lama sekali aku tak pernah melihatnya ..." Yuushou tersenyum kecil, bernostalgia tentang putra sulungnya yang hidup terpisah dengan mereka semenjak umur dua belas tahun. Kala itu, Yuuya masih berumur delapan tahun. Sekarang sudah enam tahun terlewati.

Bagi Yuushou, anaknya manis dan murah senyum. Suka membantu orang lain dan ramah. Mudah mempelajari sesuatu dan bisa selalu diandalkan. Youko sangat senang dengan keberadaannya, yang begitu sering membantu pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Dan orang yang paling Yuuya benci dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada manusia yang jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan kakaknya sendiri.

Singkat kata. Seseorang yang juga mencerminkan marga Sakaki. Absurd.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, dari kejauhan terlihat serombongan penumpang beriringan meninggalkan burung besi. Hati Yuuya makin ngilu mendengar Youko bersorak penuh keriangan. Apabila tidak diingatkan Yuushou akan permintaan putra sulungnya, pasti Youko sudah menghambur memasuki kawasan bandara.

Waktu berlalu hingga keriuhan mulai surut, banyak taksi dan mobil yang lalu lalang keluar-masuk bandara. Ini sebabnya keluarga Sakaki tidak menunggu di dalam. Lagipula, ada rumor akhir-akhir ini banyak para penjahat kelas teri menjajakan niat jahat di sekitar bandara.

Putra Sulung Sakaki tak mau keluarganya kena masalah.

Dua pasang mata memulai aksi, mencari-cari sosok yang ditunggu. Tiap orang yang keluar bandara dengan berjalan kaki dan menyeret koper di- _scan_. Hanya yang bermata _ruby_ yang berkutat berdoa sepenuh hati agar yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak datang atau ada bencana yang mendadak menyerang.

"Ah! Itu dia!"

Tak ada yang bisa melukiskan kegembiraan Youko begitu poni putra sulungnya terdeteksi. Teropong yang tadi digunakan sebagai alat bantu pencarian dilempar begitu saja, untung sempat ditangkap oleh Yuushou. Yuuya meraung tidak terima dan protes mengapa doanya tidak dikabulkan.

Sang Ibu yang merindukan anak nyaris menangis terharu, berlari hendak memeluk putra yang terpisah bertahun-tahun. Tangan berlapis sarung tangan cokelat terangkat, memberi isyarat agar ibundanya diam di tempat karena mereka masih terhalang jalan raya. Lampu belum merah, kendaraan masih ngebut di jalanan.

Begitu zebra cross bisa dilewati. Senyum cerah disunggingkan begitu menyeberang dan mendapati ketiga anggota keluarganya menunggu dengan berseri-seri, kecuali satu yang masih menjerit tak terima pada dewa.

Youko menghambur memeluk putra sulungnya, yang menyambut dengan membalas pelukan hangat. Yuushou menghampirinya dan memberi dua tepukan di bahu bertanya kabar. Yuuya kukuh di kursi. Menonton dengan muka masam. Tidak mau ikut menyambut kedatangan sang kakak yang dikelilingi kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku pulang, Papa, Mama." Suara yang agak berat itu berbicara dengan logat campuran, mungkin terlalu lama tinggal di luar kota telah mengikis sedikit demi sedikit logat Maiaminya.

Tangan Youko gemas mengacak rambut mencuat melawan gravitasi putranya. "Selamat datang, Sayang~! Mama rindu sekali! Ya, ampun, sejak kapan kamu jadi setinggi ini?! Harusnya kamu sering-sering selfie dan kirim fotonya pada Mama!"

Setengah mengabaikan ceramah ibunya, pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun itu menoleh ke arah adiknya yang cemberut di meja. Mendelik tak suka ke arahnya.

Proses melepas rindu dilepas, ia beralih mendekati sang adik yang makin masam wajahnya tiap kakinya melangkah lebih dekat.

"Halo, Adik. Lama tidak berjumpa. Kamu sudah besar, ya."

Orang yang mendengarnya, nada yang digunakan itu terdengar sangat ramah dan penuh rindu. Namun bagi Yuuya, nada suara kakaknya terdengar sok akrab sekali. Mata Yuuya memandang awas, mengamati postur tubuh kakaknya dengan seksama.

Astaga!

Sejak kapan makhluk keparat ini punya tubuh ideal? Bajunya pas di badan, tak menyembunyikan gurat-gurat otot idaman wanita dan para uke. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi untuk ukuran tinggi rata-rata. Gaya rambut yang mencuat ke atas bak tinja malah memberi kesan cakep. Juga poni yang tersisir rapi di kedua sisi wajahnya.

Makin bertambahlah dendam Yuuya. Tidak terima kakaknya punya otot yang terbentuk sempurna, dia malah krempeng.

Kedua tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan dibentang lebar. "Adik tidak mau menyambut? Masa tidak rindu? Atau malu?" Pertanyaan riang bermakna bercanda ditujukan pada sang adik yang sejak tadi enggan padanya.

Sekilas, ngilu hati saat menyadari orang-orang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Yuuya meringis dan berbisik menyumpah serapah, nyaris tanpa suara. Merasa tidak punya pilihan, dengan sangat terpaksa remaja itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ragu mengitari meja.

Tolonglah! Yuuya bukan anak yang masih duduk di bangku kanak-kanak di mana ia akan sumringah melihat kedatangan saudara setelah sekian lama dan menghambur memeluk kakaknya hingga terjungkal atau tersipu ingin digendong tetapi malu.

Sang kakak terkekeh pelan ketika melihat adiknya cemberut dan akhirnya memeluknya ogah-ogahan. Tangan kiri yang masih dilapisi sarung tangan diangkat mengelus rambut adiknya, sementara tangan lain balas memeluk.

"Selamat datang ..., Abang Zarc."

"Aku pulang, Adik."

Yuuya bersumpah kala itu ia melihat seringaian iblis beserta suara tawanya.

* * *

"Nnghhh~" Aster merenggangkan tubuhnya. Sudah memasuki hari keempat libur musim panas. Uh, betapa panasnya. Tak enak tidur dengan Acmenyala jika cuasa panas begini.

Seusai membasuh muka dan sikat gigi, Aster menyegarkan mata di halaman rumah yang terlindungi bayangan pohon. Sebetulnya itupun sudah panas, tetapi lebih baik daripada terkena sengatan langsung sinar matahari.

"Ah, selamat pagi."

Aster tercekat. Rasanya dia mendengar suara Yuuya.

Ini jam berapa? Masa bocah tengil itu sudah bangun? Rasanya jam bangun Yuuya pukul sembilan ke atas. Ini masih pukul delapan, tak mungkin. Tunggu, kalau dipikir, rasanya suara itu tidak lebih lengking dari Yuuya.

Lantas siapa ...?

Aster menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Sosok 'Yuuya' berada di sana. Tersenyum ramah. Memegang selang air. Sedang menyiram bunga. Rambut berwarna putih tulang mencuat ke atas tegak melawan gravitasi. Poninya tersisir rapi di kedua sisi dengan sedikit helai hijau tosca. Memakai kaus lengan pendek berwarna cokelat dan celana pendek dengan banyak kantong.

Aster mematung.

Bukan Yuuya.

Yuuya tak pernah menyapanya baik-baik. Yuuya tak pernah tersenyum ramah. Yuuya tak pernah rajin. Yuuya paling malas menyiram air. Rambut Yuuya walau berantakan, arahnya pasti ke bawah. Satu hal yang pasti, tinggi Yuuya di bawah Aster.

Siapa lagi ini ...?

"Siapa kamu ...?" tanya Aster curiga. Berbekal pengalaman yang dialaminya selama ini, biasanya yang mirip Yuuya tidak ada yang warasnya. Sinting semua.

"Oh, kamu bisa membedakanku dengan adikku, ya?" Sosok itu tertawa kecil.

Adik? Maksudnya ... orang ini kakak Yuuya? Setahu Aster, Yuuya itu anak tunggal.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Zarc. Putra sulung Sakaki, kakak Yuuya," katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Aku kemari untuk berlibur dari rumah kakek dan nenek. Salam kenal."

Lidah Aster terasa kelu. Ia membeku. Mencerna susah payah.

Kakak?

Bilang bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Serius, pasti mimpi.

"Maaf?"

Sosok itu mematikan keran, lalu menaruh selang di bawah. Ia berjalan santai menuju pagar tanaman. Aster masih berdiri kaku di tempat, merasa tidak percaya sedikit pun. Kakak katanya?!

"Kamu, Aster Phoenix, benar?"

"Heh? E—iya!" Aster menjawab gugup. Ikut mendekat. Tak sopan rasanya jika tetap di tempat. Mata birunya mengamati sosok tersebut.

Matanya kuning cerah. Kulitnya sedikit lebih pucat daripada Yuuya. Sedikit lebih tinggi dari Aster. Wajahnya memang mirip Yuuya, hanya matanya lebih tajam dan lebih ramah.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu? Masih belum percaya?" tegurnya.

Aster tersentak. "O-oh, maaf. Siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Aster, setengah mengutuki diri karena lupa nama orang yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri karena tidak fokus mendengarkan.

"Zarc Sakaki." Sebelah tangan terulur pada Aster. Jarak mereka hanya dibatasi pagar.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Aster menjabatnya. "Aster Phoenix."

Mata kuning disembunyikan dalam kelopak mata. Kedua sudut bibir diangkat membentuk senyuman ramah. "Semoga kita bisa berhubungan baik, ya."

Tidak menyadari kalimat ambigu. Aster mengangguk mengiyakan. "Uh, ya ..."

Mendengar balasan yang terdengar gugup, kelopak mata Zarc terangkat perlahan-lahan. Saat itulah Aster merasakan tengkuknya meremang melihat mata kuning yang memancarkan binar berbahaya.

"Salam kenal, ya, Cantik."

Ketika pipi kanan ditangkup lembut dan tangan yang menjabat ditarik, Aster menyadari sesuatu yang salah saat napasnya terhambat dan mata kuning tersebut seolah tak berjarak.

Sesuatu yang lembut menempel di organ kembar di bawah hidung Aster.

Tiga detik berada dalam posisi itu. Barulah Aster sadar apa yang terjadi. Tangan kirinya terkepal dan melayang ke depan, bersamaan tubuh di depannya berkelit lincah.

"KAMU!"

Tangan melambai ceria. Zarc membereskan selang dengan kalem sebelum berjalan ke rumah. "Bibirmu manis sekali, Sayang. Yak, nanti kita bikin bayi, ya, Cantik."

"BANGSAT KUADRAT! KEMARI, KAMU!"

Aster sudah ancang-ancang hendak mengejar Zarc untuk sekadar memberinya tinju maut ketika Yuuya muncul dari jendela.

"KAK ASTER! KAK ASTER! ASTAGA! KENAPA JUGA AKU TELAT BANGUN?! KAK! HATI-HATI ADA IBLIS DI RUMAH INI! JANGAN SAMPAI KAKAK KETEMU DENGAN—Kak Aster ...?"

"Yuuya ..." Ranting pohon yang gugur diraih, lalu diremukkan hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat memilukan. Wajah Aster sungguh mengancam.

Melihat raut wajah yang begitu mengerikan, nyali Yuuya ciut. Lupa sudah niatnya untuk memperingati gebetannya. Tetapi kenapa Aster begitu marah pagi ini ...?

"Telat kamu bilangnya, Yuuya ... Siapa itu tadi ...? Kakakmu? Kenapa dari dulu kamu tak pernah bilang punya saudara yang sangat bajingan ...?"

Sumpah Yuuya merasa ia akan menjadi pelampiasan atas perbuatan yang sebenarnya merupakan kesalahan kakak kandungnya.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
